The present invention relates to a sealing arrangement comprising a rotary shaft lip seal that is arranged in a housing bore hole and which includes, under radial prestressing, a sealing lip that sealingly surrounds the shaft to be sealed. The sealing lip is arranged on a first, radially inwardly pointing leg of a thrust ring made of a tough material. The axially extending second leg, radially displaced from the first, has a coating of elastomeric material which, under radial prestressing, is positioned against the wall delimiting the housing bore hole. A roller bearing is arranged in the radial direction between the second leg and the shaft, and the sealing lip is arranged in the axial direction on the side of the roller bearing and the first leg facing the space to be sealed.
This general type of a sealing arrangement is disclosed in German utility model patent 94 00 766. The roller bearing is constructed as a ball bearing and comprises an outer and an inner race which are braced against each other by balls formed as rolling elements. The outer race comprises two axially tandem-joined ring sections which are forced against the rolling elements by means of a spring element producing a prestressing of the bearing. A sealing device seals an annular gap, formed by the races, with respect to the bearing surroundings. The sealing device is prevulcanized to the outer race section and is configured integrally and continuously with the roller bearing. However, in this structural arrangement, the roller bearing is combined with the sealing device in a comparatively complicated manner, which is not very satisfactory economically or from the standpoint of production engineering. For example, it is not possible to separately replace the bearing and/or the sealing ring in this device. Furthermore, the known device does not provide any radial and axial vibration isolation.